Notes
by morgane-senjo
Summary: [Traduction]Sirius et James se passent des petits mots en classe et McGonagall les surprend. Quel bon moyen pour avouer que vous aimez quelqu'un! Slash SBRL. Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Dark-night-sky

Traduction:Morgane-senjo

Paring:Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

Note: En recherchant une fic que je pourrais traduire (ma toute première!), je suis tombée sur celle-là, que j'ai trouvée vraiment mignonne. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'utiliserais les surnoms anglais, donc

Moony Lunard

Prongs Cornedrue

Bonne lecture….

* * *

**Notes**

Sirius fronça les sourcils quand un bout de parchemin plié en deux atterrit sur son livre de Métamorphoses, les mots « lis moi » sur le devant. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, qui était assis à la table derrière lui. Ils devaient travailler en binôme et, malheureusement pour eux, McGonagall était assez intelligente pour séparer les Maraudeurs. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur et à son partenaire avant d'ouvrir le message.

Tu lui as déjà demandé ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fixa James, qui lui fit simplement un grand sourire et un petit signe de la main. Il griffonna quelques mots sur le parchemin avant de le lui rendre.

Non, et ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Prongs commença à écrire quelque chose.

si 

C'était vrai. Sirius savait que l'objet de son affection ne le détesterait pas, ou ne se fâcherait contre lui. Trouvez ça mignon si vous le voulez, mais il était comme ça.

Je n'ai jamais été rejeté Prongs, c'est ton domaine!

James fixa le papier avant d'écrire rapidement sa réponse.

Bien, alors, espérons qu'il ne te rejette pas, hein?

Maintenant, Sirius mourrait de peur. Quatre heures plus tôt, quand il avait dit à Potter qu'il avait craqué sur un certain jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de miel qui venait juste de s'asseoir quelques tables plus loin, il avait bon espoir; et James avait tout de suite saisi l'opportunité d'embêter Sirius pour qu'il aille avouer son amour. Il savait que Peter aurait été plus gêné; d'eux quatre, il était le plus timide…mais un garçon s'était déclaré à Remus l'année précédente, et le loup-garou ne s'était pas fâché. Ça avait même fait d'eux des amis proches.

Et que me suggères-tu de dire Monsieur le Petit Malin?

James haussa légèrement les épaules.

Je ne sais pas. C'est toi qui vas parler.

Il retourna le parchemin, vérifiant que personne de la classe ne les avait vus et écrivit quelque chose avant de l'envoyer à la tête de James. Il atterrit sur le sol tandis que James se frottait la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Alors qu'ils se penchèrent pour le récupérer, une longue ombre apparut sur eux. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux pour voir le Professeur McGonagall les regardant curieusement, et tous les autres élèves les observaient par-dessus leurs livres pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Sirius remarqua que Remus semblait légèrement ennuyé par le comportement de ses deux meilleurs amis.

« M. Potter, M. Black, j'espère que vous ne vous passez pas de petits mots pendant mon cours » dit-elle.

Le second paniqua. « Prongs! » siffla-t-il. « Mange le! »

James s'en saisit et fourra le papier dans sa bouche. Il le mâcha avant de le recracher par terre. Le Professeur sembla légèrement dégoûtée, mais elle donna un petit coup de baguette et le papier se déroula dans les airs sans qu'elle ait besoin d'y toucher.

« Je suppose que c'était si important que vous deviez rater ma leçon. » dit-elle.

« Ah, ce n'est rien Minnie! S'il vous plaît, je vous en pries…Je ferais des lignes, j'aurais une retenue, _n'importe quoi _…seulement….ne le lisez pas à voix haute » supplia Sirius.

Elle l'ignora. « Voyons voir… '_Tu penses vraiment que je peux juste m'approcher de lui avec désinvolture et dire '_'Hey, Moony, tu voudrais sortir avec moi ce week-end?'' ' »

L'attention de la classe se tourna vers le garçon en question, tous connaissaient les surnoms que les Maraudeurs se donnaient entre eux. Le visage du blondinet devint rouge comme une tomate, et il semblait pouvoir exploser à tout moment.

« Bien, M. Lupin? » lui demanda le Professeur, se tournant vers le jeune homme. « Accepteriez-vous de sortir Sirius de sa détresse et de sortir avec lui ce week-end ? »

Sirius lança un regard pathétique à Remus qui gardait les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Toute la classe était silencieuse, attendant sa réponse, et le partenaire de Remus lui donnait de petits coups de coude pour l'encourager.

« Ce n'est pas une question difficile, M. Lupin »

« Je….je pense…que ça pourrait être sympa » marmonna Remus, ses yeux s'ancrant dans les yeux gris de Sirius un petit moment. « Bien sûr ».

James fit un sourire en coin, tandis que son meilleur ami sauta de sa chaise et cria de joie avant de se tourner vers lui avec un grand sourire. Le Professeur McGonagall secoua la tête et retourna près de son bureau, déposant le parchemin sur le bureau de Remus

« Nous partageons votre joie M. Black, mais maintenant veuillez vous asseoir et être attentif. »

Le jeune homme fit comme il lui était demandé, semblant très content de lui, tandis que quelques filles auprès de Remus le félicitaient avec des sourires niais, n'aidant pas son incontrôlable rougissement.

Quoi que, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire stupidement lui aussi.

- - FIN - -


	2. Quelques mots

-1

Juste quelques petits mots :

Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, cette toute petite traduction. Je suis ravie qu'elle ait plue à autant de gens !

Je compte bientôt refaire mon apparition avec d'autres traductions et la reprise de ma fic.

A bientôt

Morgane-senjo


End file.
